1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching apparatus and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional actuator is known that is formed by using a semiconductor process to layer piezoelectric films and electrodes that apply voltage to the piezoelectric films, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-191300
However, such an actuator is formed by layering different materials, and therefore bowing of the piezoelectric films occurs due to stress, for example, even in an initial state when voltage is not applied. Furthermore, when the temperature of the piezoelectric films changes due to the ambient temperature of the actuator, the amount of bowing of the actuator also changes according to the temperature change, and so it is difficult for the actuator to operate properly.